Ember Federation
The Ember Federation was formed from the Ember Coalition, a human terrorist organization, and established itself in the Sangittarius Arm close to the galactic core. The Federation is an isolated nation that hopes to someday become completely independent from the outside galaxy, mainly the who they trade raw resources and food with as part of a very unstable peace treaty between the two nations. The Federation is still small, nearly 150 systems are under its control, but is rapidly expanding due to a high population growth rate from Forerunner growth technology. History From a terrorist organization to a nation The Federation was formed shortly after the battle for the Guardian of Norma between the Ember Coalition, the , The Sangheili Alliance and the Crimson Circle. The weakened terrorist organization managed to activate the Guardians slipspace drive and flee with the huge Forerunner space station. finishing off any remains of the other parties from the battle that still roamed the halls of the guardian the Ember Coalition was allowed a much-needed pause to tend to its loss and gather its strength. It's during this pause that Robert Cullen, the leader of the Coalition came up with the idea of reforming the organization into an actual nation that would colonize the planets in he Sangittarius Arm and be free of both the UEG and the many splinter factions due to the great distance between the Orion Arm and the Sangittarius Arm of the galaxy. Technology The Ember Federation is a highly advanced nation due to the great amount of active technology at their disposal, especially due to the Guardian of Norma that function as their mobile military headquarters. The Ember Federation generally is viewed to be extremely advanced even compared to the Covenant but it is still learning to control and use all the Forerunner technology they have on hand. Generally, they focus their effort on unlocking Forerunner weapons and terraforming techniques to expand and protect their growing borders. Economy The Ember Federation is a young nation, only a few years old, and as such have little in the area of a stable economy though it's growing at an alarming rate because of the Forerunner technology they have access to. They mainly trade among their own worlds and rarely sell re-engineered Forerunner tech to wealthy Covenant factions or other organizations. Population The Federation's population started out quite small for a nation of its power. The Federation's original population comes from five outer colonies such as the mining world Kiloton II and the ag-world of Seeding. Their entire population was transported off their representative worlds and resettled on new planets in the Sangittarius Arm. These worlds would later grow into some of the most important worlds in the Federation. Other than humans the federation also have a small population of , and other species like the . These people are treated as nothing more than slaves and can often be found in work camps on harsh mining planets. These work camps are mostly guarded by a small force of Sentinels to watch over and, if the need arises, execute rebellious individuals or people who try to flee from the camps and into the wilds. Project: GROWTH RATE The Federation still suffered from a low human population count and was in dire need of extra manpower to make it ideals a reality. As the normal means to increase the population was deemed to be too slow for Robert Cullen to a achieve this goal the Federation's created a project where human females had their eggs surgically removed and each egg fertilized with a wide range of sperm donors to make sure that no genetic instabilities would occur. The fertilized eggs would then be placed in artificial wombs where the foster would undergo accelerated growth thanks to Forerunner technology. While still inside the tubes the embryos were given a set of skills, such as the skills to become a farmer or a police officer. The skills, however, didn't do exactly as the Federation's government had hoped for. A significant portion of the fosters grew up to distaste their originally assigned portion in the Federation's society and sought to find a job much more appealing to them. This fact was a huge surprise for the government that had hoped to have nearly 200.000 new recruits for their new military ready within the first months but in the end only had roughly 50.000. This made the government change the project from growing fully grown to scale down the age to an age of 16 and only given each and every one of them the average knowledge of that age. Specialized schools, colleges, and universities were opened as a sub-project to educate and integrate the many teenagers that were produced into the federation's society. Military Federal Grand Command The Federal Grand Command (FGC) is the organization that oversees all the other commands of the Federations military and is responsible for all activities within the military. It is also the organization that distributes the military's funds throughout its many branches. The FGC is controlled by the chiefs of the FSHC, the EDFC, the ECL, the CFI and the MG much like the . Federal Surface High Command The Federal Surface High Command (FSHC) is the command overseeing all Logistical and strategic operations taking place on a planet's surface. They answer to the FGC and through them coordinate transport and invasions with the EDFC. It is also the commanding organ of both the Federal Army and Air Force. Federation Army Command The Federation Army Command (FAC) is the commanding organ of the majority of the federation's ground troops, the other commands being the EMC and the ECC. The FAC takes orders directly from the Federal Surface High Command. These orders can, however, be overridden by the FGC if they so wish. This has happened a few occasions where the FSHC have been overridden and discarded by the FGC who then handed down orders off limit to the FSHC. Federal Army The Federal Army the generally tasked with the defense of the federation's planets and outposts. They're almost never used as invasion forces and are mostly trained in handling hostile sieges and attacks. A force of army troops will usually be placed on planets occupied by the federation as both a form of a police force and as an occupation force. They're generally equipped with a bit heavier armor than that of the federal marines. They also have a larger amount of armored vehicles than the marine corps. Army Spec Ops Division Federal Air Force Command The Federal Air Force Command is the command overlooking the logistics and funds for the federation's air forces. Federal Air Force Ember Defense Fleet Command Federal Liberation Battlegroups The Federal Liberation Battlegroups (FLB) is a collection of a few battle groups under the command of EDFCOM and serve as an expeditionary force into the Orion Arms to liberate human slaves from the Covenant factions and secretly searching for Forerunner artifacts and monitoring UNSC and Covenant activities. Generally, these groups are not intended for actual combat but are more than capable of defending themselves from hostile forces. The battlegroups can range from 5 to 9 ships, usually with a Z-920 Medium Cruiser as the group's flagship and large transport ship for troops or passengers. Currently, there are six battle groups in the FLB. All battle groups are given designation such as battlegroup LB-1, battlegroup LB-2 and so on. Ships within the groups are regularly added or removed from them with only the flagship remaining untouched. This is due to the different mission and operations the groups can be assigned to that require sudden approaches such as assaulting a pirate strongholds to free slaves require a more militaristic force while transportation of refugees from the outer colonies require less military ships and more passenger ships to fulfill its goal. Ember Marine Corps The Ember Marine Corps are thought more as the Federation's offensive ground forces as they can be found on most federal warships as invasion and security forces. They're generally equipped with the same equipment as the soldiers of the Federal Army but is trained in a wider field of battleground conditions and scenarios. This makes them more flexible than the army soldiers who are only trained in their local terrains. Ember Cyber Legions The Ember Cyber Legions are a special force that operates both for the navy and the CFI. All members of the legions are enhanced with cybernetics that enhanced their physical abilities and other implants that allowed them to wield the Ember Federation's version of the ODST BDU. The armor, known as Legion Battle Armor (LBA), was regarded by UNSC and ONI scientist as an upgrade of the standard ODST armor due to its vacuum sealed suit, energy shielding and electronic systems that are roughly equal to that of the ODST armor. The legionnaires armor put more empathy on protection that therefore sports heavier armor plating than its ODST counterpart and as a consequence limit the wears movements more and make them heavier and slower. The legionnaires, however, don't care much for the extra weight due to cybernetics that increases their strength. Magma Guard The Magma Guard is the Federation's elites of the elite. They have been genetically enhanced with greater strength, speed and reflexes. They're equipped with re-engineered Forerunner Combat Skin and carry Forerunner Hard Light Weaponry. A small fireteam of magma Guards is more than enough to pose a threat for a single Spartan, especially the less trained and deadly SPARTAN-IV. Members of the guard are recruited from all the special forces of the Ember Federation's military expect for the Ember Cyber Legions. The Magma Guard is still a new project and has a limited number of troops at hand. The project, however, has showed great promise as a counter for the UNSCs Spartans and is receiving unlimited funding from the Federation's government and is growing steadily in size. Center of Federal Intelligence The Center of Federal Intelligence is Federation's equal to ONI of the UNSC and whatever intelligence gathering organizations the many Covenant Factions have in their employ. As much else in the Federation, the CFI is a new organization and lack much field experience compared to ONI that has had more than 500 years of experience. Nonetheless, CFI is a powerful organization that is rapidly growing in power and influence, both within and outside the Federation's borders. Sphere of influence The Ember Federation have extensive control in the regions where the Sangittarius Arm borders up to the Orion Arm. This is also where its major planets and outposts are located. It roughly consists of over 150 star systems, this number includes everything military listening posts and automatic mining facilities in remote systems to huge population centers and planets covered in heavy industry or farmland. Due to Project: GROWTH RATE, the Federation is always looking for more habitable planets that they can colonize or other places of interest that they can settle their people on. The Federation also have a small present around the regions of the old human outer colonies, either to win over the surviving colonies, to search for Forerunner artifacts and to monitor the militaristic and political movements of the UEG and the major Covenant factions. Government and politics Treaties *London Treaty: The London Treaty is the Federation official declaration of independence from Earth and her colonies. It consists of not an only declaration of independence but also a long list of agreements, pacts and understandings between the two human nations. Some of these agreements concern trade of food and raw materials, such as fruit and different kinds of metals, and a non-aggression pact that none of the two nations officially uphold due to the Federation's presence in the outer colonies. Gallery